Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{19}+14\dfrac{10}{19} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{19}} + {14} + {\dfrac{10}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{19}} + {\dfrac{10}{19}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=33 + {\dfrac{2}{19}} + {\dfrac{10}{19}}$ Add the fractions: $= 33+\dfrac{12}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 33\dfrac{12}{19}$